Lo más profundo de su corazón
by SolVermell
Summary: Red John acaba de pedirle algo que jamás se imaginó. ¿Cómo es que supo lo que ella significa para él?


**Disclaimer:** Ojalá pero no. El crédito por la creación de los personajes y la historia que inspiraron este relato le pertenece a Bruno Heller.

**A/N: **Con esta historia participé en un concurso del Foro En Español de The Mentalist, y narra lo que pudo haber pasado en algunas escenas que no vimos en el capítulo 4x24. Disfrútenlo.

**Lo más profundo de su corazón**

Mientras la camarera vestida de rojo se alejaba después de levantarse de la mesa, Jane se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos. Sabía perfectamente que Red John le iba a pedir una prueba de su cambio verdadero, pero ¿por qué precisamente ESO? ¿Por qué ELLA? En ese momento, empezó a cobrar sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ella significaba? Él había sido muy cuidadoso en no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sabía que eso la pondría en peligro, por eso, utilizando sus habilidades se había encargado de aparentar, pero ahora Red John lo sabía, se había metido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se dio cuenta que tenía que dejar eso de lado y pensar como resolverlo. No había llegado tan lejos en su plan como para renunciar ahora. Estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo. Estaba tan cerca de ÉL. Era muy claro que no podía hacer lo que él le pedía, pero y si...No. Nunca. Sintió naúseas de sólo haber considerado mínimamente la posibilidad. No, no lo iba a hacer, era algo impensable. Tenía que encontrar otra solución, y tenía que encontrarla pronto. A pesar de que ahora sabía que Red John había sido capaz de ver en lo más hondo de él, todavía se aferraba a la esperanza de engañarlo lo suficiente como para acercarse a él y terminar lo que se había jurado hacía mucho tiempo lograr. Finalmente, tenía que ponerse en marcha, así que salió rápidamente del casino y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Mientras esperaba que anunciaran su vuelo, y ya con las ideas más claras, marcó el número del celular que había comprado esa misma mañana y que había entregado dentro de una iglesia.

-¿Hola? ¿Eres tú?

Tan sólo escuchar esa voz femenina del otro lado de la línea lo reconfortó y le dio ánimos para seguir adelante.

-Por supuesto que soy yo. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Otra vez Dios?

Del otro lado de la línea escuchó una risa débil que le iluminó el rostro. Suspiró y continuó:

-¿Estás sola?¿Podemos hablar?

-Espera un minuto, voy a cerrar la puerta de mi oficina.- Unos segundos después escuchó: -Listo. Dime.

-Escucha, Lisbon. Las cosas se están precipitando. Tenemos que actuar cuanto antes. En un par de horas estaré en Sacramento y no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que quiero que me pongas toda tu atención.

Cuando terminó de explicarle el plan, esperaba recibir como respuesta alguna queja o exclamación de desesperación, pero en cambio ella tranquilamente asintió y dijo:

-Está bien. Todo me quedó muy claro. En este momento voy a ponerme de acuerdo con los chicos y llamaré a Pat para que me ayude. Claro que ella no sabrá exactamente para qué, pero bueno, tú no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo.

Esta afirmación, lo hizo sentirse animado una vez más. A pesar de todo lo que Lisbon decía a menudo sobre detenerlo o evitar que cometiera una locura, él siempre había tenido la plena certeza de que podía confiar en ella sin ningún problema, y ya más de una vez se lo había demostrado, lo cual lo hacía sentirse en calma y en paz, a pesar de toda la situación que los rodeaba y de que la más mínima falla podía dar al traste con todo, sin mencionar que estaban arriesgando sus vidas.

-Bueno, Lisbon. Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

-¿Jane? Espera...-Él notó cierta reserva en su voz.-¿Tú...?¿Por qué...?-Después de varias frases y palabras a medias, Lisbon finalmente dijo: -¿Por qué crees que Red John te pidió específicamente que te deshicieras de mí como prueba de tu cambio?

Patrick dudó un momento. No sabía que responder. Aunque más bien sí lo sabía y muy bien, pero no QUERÍA decirlo, además de que no consideraba que una llamada telefónica y en un momento de tal tensión fueran la mejor forma de tener esa conversación. Después de unos segundos en silencio, respondió:

-Lisbon, ya es tarde y tienes muchas cosas que arreglar todavía.

-Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos por la noche, entonces.

Cuando se cortó la comunicación, Jane se quedó pensando en la pregunta que no había logrado responder. Él conocía la respuesta de sobra, pero ¿y Lisbon? ¿De verdad era algo que no se imaginaba o sólo le había preguntado para tantearlo? Una voz ambiental anunciando el vuelo 617 con destino a Sacramento, lo devolvió a la realidad.

La oscuridad invadía las calles solitarias de la capital de California que Jane decidió caminar con rumbo al CBI. En el aeropuerto había tomado un taxi que lo dejó en un barrio cercano, pero eligió seguir a pie para despejarse un poco antes de hacer lo que dictaba su plan. A sólo una cuadra de las oficinas en las que había trabajado hasta hacía unos meses, se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Sintió como una ráfaga de aire le tocaba la piel y le movía el cabello. Suspiró profundo y continuó su camino.

Desde afuera, pudo notar como quedaban sólo unos cuantos autos en el estacionamiento. Al llegar a la entrada, recibió un saludo del guardia:

-Sr. Jane, qué bueno verlo por aquí. ¿Va a volver con nosotros?

-Sólo estoy de paso.- En este momento, Jane cayó en la cuenta de que no había pensado en la forma en la que entraría en aquel lugar, siendo que hacía bastante tiempo que había sido despedido. -Este...yo...

-Bueno de cualquier forma, me da gusto que pase por aquí. La Agente Lisbon me avisó que quizá vendría alguno de estos días y que si era así lo dejara pasar, así que adelante- le dijo el guardia con una sonrisa.

Jane le sonrió también y siguió adelante, aunque más que como respuesta, esa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que Lisbon también era previsora, y se había ocupado de los detalles que a él se le habían pasado. Había logrado que no tuviera ningún problema para entrar, pero había sido lo suficientemente ambigua como para evitar que alguien sospechara que ella sabía con toda certeza que iría y cuándo lo haría, considerando que Red John podría tener aún gente rondado el CBI. Todos estos años a su lado la habían hecho a ella parecerse un poco a él y viceversa. Dejó estos pensamientos de lado cuando el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas en el piso al que se dirigía, en el que se cruzó con Luther Wainwright, al que apenas dirigió una mirada. Siguió adelante y se metió a la oficina de Lisbon, después de saludar a sus excompañeros quienes nerviosamente se miraron unos a otros al darse cuenta de que el plan ya estaba en marcha.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Jane se quedó observando a Lisbon y dijo:

-Sobre lo que me preguntaste hace un rato, la verdad es que...

-No digas nada. Ya sé la respuesta- lo interrumpió, e impulsivamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Después se separaron y se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos con los rostros muy cerca, sin decir una palabra. Jane tuvo que hacerlos volver a la realidad.

-No tenemos tiempo. Hay que terminar esto cuanto antes.

-Tienes razón. Ya habrá otro momento- respondió Lisbon alejándose de él.

Jane sacó un arma de su saco mientras deseaba con todo el corazón que las palabras de Teresa fueran ciertas. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que hubiera otro momento para hablar.


End file.
